


The Therapist

by Y0ung__master



Category: Tag You're It - Melanie Martinez (Song)
Genre: Don't Judge Me, How Do I Tag, My First Work in This Fandom, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22224112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Y0ung__master/pseuds/Y0ung__master
Summary: "The missing teenager that goes by the name of Charlie has been found tonight after a year they went missing" a news reporter said on channel 6Taylor turned off the Tv and looked at his best friend Charlie "You ok Bro?" Taylor asked to only getting a slight nod from CharlieCharlie sighed as they got up "I think I'm just gonna go to bed" Charlie saidTaylor gave Charlie a concerned look "when are you seeing your therapist?" Taylor asked"tomorrow" was all Charlie said as they went to bed-Charlie gets kidnapped and the a year later they were found, Charlie goes to a therapist and tells their story. Follow Charlie down their path of what happened when they were gone-This story is also on WattpadMy user name is young__masterI already have 4 chapters out
Relationships: Taylor/Charlie





	The Therapist

One year before Charlie was found

Charlie was on their way home from work, now usually their mum or dad would pick them up after work so they wouldn't have to walk home but Charlie was kept in work late and their parents were on a business trip and plus they couldn't call their best friend because Taylor didn't have his licence. 

But they didn't mind walking home because it was a clear night. 

As Charlie was walking home they heard footprints behind them, they turned around and saw someone dressed in all black, their face was hidden so Charlie couldn't identify it

Charlie turned back around and quickened their speed, the stranger behind them also quickened their speed

Soon enough Charlie started running, then the strange person behind them started running so Charlie tried to lose them. 

Charlie tried to lose the person by tuning in and out of diffrent streets, soon enough Charlie ran into an alley and turned around and they couldn't see the strange person

They stopped running and they were trying to catch their breath, Charlie thought they were safe. Until they felt someone grab them and put a rag in their mouth. 

Charlie struggled against the person as long as they can, but their vision started growing dark the more they can't breath

Eventually they passed out and wasn't seen for 12 months 

It left their friends and family worried for their wear abouts, the police searched everywhere until a year later they found Charlie in an old abandon house 90 miles from their home town

That day everyone was glad Charlie was safe but Charlie wasn't the same after that. 

To be continued...


End file.
